Rainbows of Darkness
by Rhuen
Summary: An alternate successful version of the G1 villain Tireek has been summoned by a dark entity to a new fantastical world where he begins his invasion outside an seemingly defenseless small town.


A dark cloud appears over the town, the people scramble to escape save for one priestess of the Church of the White Cross, who stands just outside the door of the temple watching as the nightmarish horned centaur giant flies from the darkness on a chariot pulled by dragons.

As the chariot lands the monster steps forth, "I am Tireek, ruler of the nightmare world, you too will become part of the kingdom of darkness!"

He strokes a pulsating bag around his neck.

Lana steps forward brandishing a pure white sword.

"A priestess?" asks Tireek, "so this world is no better than the last I conquered?"

"Holy light," says Lana, "Banish the darkness!"

She swings her blade and a spiral blade of light flies into the air and coils around the dragons.

"Ha!" says Tireek as he pulls forth his bag, "Behold the power of the Rainbow of Darkness!"

The dark energy fights with and swallows the light.

"So much for your ultimate weapon." says Tireek, "now succumb to darkness."

Lana glares at the monster and the sword in her hand vanishes into a red sigil in her palm.

"So be it," whispers Lana, "The Cure Sword can wait."

"Monster!" shouts out Lana, "I am Lana Outfarce, Priestess of the Winged Goddess of Healing. I beseech thee in the name of peace to leave our land…or…else I will be forced to fall back on my old ways."

"Priestess," whispers her attendant from the doorway before shouting out, "don't warn him! Just kick his ass!"

Lana shoots back a surprised look.

"Sorry," whispers the attendant.

"Go ahead," says Tireek, "there is no power equal to the Rainbow of Darkness!"

"Levitation," says Lana taking flight, "meet me outside of town and we will see which is stronger your Rainbow of Darkness, or my ultimate spell."

"Very well," says Tireek, "a show down, would not be the first witch to over-estimate her skills against me."

The two meet in a clearing outside of the quant little town.

Lana stands, a red sigil with black bolts appears around her as she chants.

"Darkness Beyond the Deepest Night

Beyond the Strength of Heaven's Light

Beyond the hate of demons

Beyond the love of angels

Beyond the power of the gods

I call upon thee, swear my soul to thee

Bring your mighty strength to bare

Against the ones who stand against me

Rewrite the threads of reality

Undo the word of creation

Bring forth the chaos and destroy my enemies!"

There is a pause from Tireek as dark bolts shoot up from the sigil and create a hole of darkness that moves with waves of red, green, and purple inside it like some power inside the hole being held back by shadows. The red sigil appears in the air around the hole. The hole morphs, forming a bubble, a sphere of this dark chaotic energy comes down as though being pulled from some infinite space beyond the sigil by the dark electric bolts.

The sphere floats about Lana's outstretched arms as she finishes the chant with.

"Chaos Destroyer!"

She motions as though throwing the sphere.

As it flies towards Tireek he pulls out his bag and yells out, "Rainbow of Darkness!"

The dark rainbow is sucked into the approaching sphere which does not even hesitate in its approach. As it hits Tireek it pops, the dark energy with its dark colors beneath the shadows slithers over Tireek's body encasing it in the chaotic energy.

Tireek struggles briefly, but in short he stops moving and the shape of Tireek floats in the air.

Lana falls to her knees exhausted, the two sigils vanish and the dark energy around Tireek vanishes, as though being pulled from him into the very air. A block of ice, the shape and size of Tireek. He is not frozen, no, this is just ice in his shape where he was. It falls to the ground and shatters. In the warm summer air it slowly melts into nothing more than water. What was Tireek would now only be a muddy puddle feeding the grass and shrubs.

"Its…" huffs Lana, "not complete…the words…the power…."

She forces herself to stand, "I never perfected it, my master barely had any pages of the Rhulan manuscript that told how to do it…but it's enough to take down an oversized stationary idiot demon."

The chariot and the dragons remain.

Lana sighs as she summons the Cure Sword.

With a swing of it she yells out, "Holy Light Banish the Darkness!"

The same blade like white energy appears and entwines the dragons. It shrinks around them into a sphere, when it vanishes what remains surprises Lana.

"Am I hallucinating?" wanders Lana as she looks at four small multi-colored pony pegasi with tattoos on their flanks.

"Thank you," says one of them in a high pitched voice, "now we can revive Dream Land."

They fly into the air and vanish into a magic rainbow that seems to appear just for them.

"Priestess!" yells the attendant as she rushes over, having followed Lana out here but kept her distance, catching Lana just in time before she passes out from her effort.

As they re-enter the town a man, wearing armor he clearly put on quickly rushes over, "Is the priestess alright?"

"She is only exhausted," says the attendant, "she used up too much of her mana in defeating that demon."

He gives the attendant a hand in carrying Lana back to the temple.

"We are so lucky," says a shop keeper, "to have such a talented priestess in town. Even with out adventurers or soldiers we are still safe from monsters."

A man in blue armor and grey robes hiding his face sitting at an outdoor bar says,

"This town is lucky Lana Outfarce the once famous sorceress adventurer retired here…although it looks like she didn't fully retire."

"Sir," says the bartender too late to stop the man from pouring his tea on the face covering scarf he is wearing.

"Uh," says the man, "I'll just take this to go."


End file.
